logo_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
International Alliance of Theatrical Stage Employees/Credits Variants
1910–1972 1938–1939= |-| 1940–1949= IMG 2074.PNG|Dumbo (1941) farmfrolics.jpg|''Farm Frolics'' (1941, Merrie Melodies) IMG 2077.PNG|Bambi (1942) IMG 2078.PNG|Saludos Amigos (1943) IMG 2080.PNG|The Three Caballeros (1944) Makeminemusicmpaa.png|Make Mine Music (1946) IMG 2095.PNG|Fun & Fancy Free (1947) IMG 2096.PNG|Melody Time (1948) IMG 2094.PNG|The Adventures of Ichabod & Mr. Toad (1949) IMG 2076.PNG|Dumbo (1941, 1950) IMG 2079.PNG|Saludos Amigos (1943, 1957) |-| 1950–1954= MPPDA 004.png|Cinderella (1950) Michael Shires Cartoons 1946-1952 Opening Logo 2.PNG|Mickey the Mighty Moose (1950) Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-5.jpg|Alice in Wonderland (1951) Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps com-7.jpg|Peter Pan (1953) |-| 1957= 1910–1972 Supplemental variation as seen on Warner Bros. cartoons. 1910–1972 1952–present 1953–1959= Melvin Comics Animation 1958-1980 Logo.png |-| 1960–1969= IMG 2046.PNG|The Jungle Book (1967) |-| 1970–1979= IMG 2128.PNG|The Aristocats (1970) IMG 2129.PNG|Robin Hood (1973) |-| 1980–1989= IMG 2086.PNG|Tron (1982) Vs180323-002.jpg|The Black Cauldron (1985) IMG_2137.PNG IMG_2264.PNG Mpaa logo 2.png|The Great Mouse Detective (1986) Vs180307-016.jpg|Flight of the Navigator (1986) Mpaa logo 3.png|Oliver and Company (1988) October 2014 018 (2).JPG|Tummy Trouble (1989) vs171230-001.jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989) |-| 1990–1999= October 2014 019 (2).JPG|Roller-Coaster Rabbit (1990) Screenshot (20058).png|The Prince and the Pauper (1990) Mpaa logo.png|The Rescuers Down Under (1990) Vs180308-002.jpg|The Rocketeer (1991) WALT DISNEY RECORDS BEAUTY AND THE BEAST (1991).png|Beauty and the Beast (1991) Vs180310-029.jpg|Off His Rocket (1992) Vs180308-004.jpg|Honey I Blew Up the Kid (1992) |-| 2000–2009= IMG 2041.PNG|Winnie the Pooh Springtime with Roo (2004) Vs180315-008.jpg|The Greatest Game Ever Played (2005) DISNEY INTERACTIVE STUDIOS HANNAH MONTANA THE MOVIE (2009).png|Hannah Montana the Movie (2009) |-| 2010–present= 1945–1972 Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-5.jpg|''Lady and the Tramp'' (1955) MPPDA 005.png|''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' (1961) 1963–1980 Alternate version as seen on Warner Bros., MGM and DePatie-Freleng theatrical cartoons 1957–present 1972–1984= |-| 1984–1989= |-| 1990–1999= 5491273737 bca30347d2 b.jpg|Aladdin (1992) WALT DISNEY RECORDS NEWSIES (1992).png|Newsies (1992) October 2014 020 (1).JPG|Trail Mix-up (1993) SAM 0128 (1).JPG|The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) Vs180308-021.jpg|Cool Runnings (1993) Princeandthepaupermpaa (1).png|The Prince and the Pauper (1990, 1993) Vs180323-004.jpg|The Return of Jafar (1994) D2 Mighty Ducks 1994 Screenshot 3189.jpg|D2 The Mighty Ducks (1994) 5631468767 dc63ae7698.jpg|The Lion King (1994) SAM 0334.png|The Flower Movie international 1995 5631449647 29cb3e0fee z.jpg|Angels in the Outfield (1995) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC. MICKEY MOUSE in RUNAWAY BRAIN (1995).png|Runaway Brain (1995) 5632037144 3edc0edeca z.jpg|A Goofy Movie (1995) Pocahontas Screenshot 2419.jpg|Pocahontas (1995) 5632041406 eae056ea55 z.jpg|Toy Story (1995) WALT DISNEY RECORDS HOMEWARD BOUND II LOST IN SAN FRANCISCO (1996).jpg|Homward Bound II Lost in San Francisco (1996) WALT DISNEY RECORDS JAMES AND THE GIANT PEACH (1996).png|James and the Giant Peach (1996) WALT DISNEY RECORDS THE HUNCHBACK OF NOTRE DAME (1996).jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) Vs180323-005.jpg|Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) WALT DISNEY RECORDS FIRST KID (1996).png|First Kid (1996) D3 Mighty Ducks 1996 Screenshot 3101.jpg|D3 The Mighty Duck (1996) Vs180629-001.jpg|Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves (1997) Vs170712-217.jpg|Jungle 2 Jungle (1997) Vs180406-020.jpg|Pooh's Grand Adventure The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) Hercules Screenshot 2783.jpg|Hercules (1997) Vs170712-165.jpg|George of the Jungle (1997) Credit21.jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989, 1997) Flubber MPAA Credits.jpg|Flubber (1997) Beautyandthebeast2disneyrecords.png|Beauty and the Beast The Enchanted Christmas (1997) IMG 1913.PNG|Mulan (1998) Pocahontas Screenshot 2186.jpg|Pocahontas II Journey to a New World (1998) Lion_King_2_Screenshot_2416.jpg|The Lion King II Simba's Pride (1998) IMG 2008.PNG|A Bug's Life (1998) Vs180310-037.jpg|I'll Be Home for Christmas (1998) Vs180310-019.jpg|Mighty Joe Young (1998) 7C59D0AC-5CD2-4745-ADC1-36A2B5E4589C.png|Doug's 1st Movie (1999) IMG 2113.PNG|Tarzan (1999) IMG 2111.PNG|Fantasia 2000 (1999) IMG 2110.PNG|My Favorite Martian (1999) IMG 2126.PNG|Inspector Gadget (1999) IMG 2011.PNG|Toy Story 2 (1999) Mickeysonceuponachristmasdolby.png|Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas (1999) |-| 2000–2009= IMG 2034.PNG|The Tigger Movie (2000) IMG 2116.PNG|Dinosaur (2000) 597EF12F-3DC7-458A-B95E-AF29166BC777.png|Remember the Titans (2000) IMG 2218.PNG|Disney's The Kid (2000) Vs180310-031.jpg|Buzz Lightyear of Star Command The Adventure Begins (2000) A0C8D81F-8A0F-41C1-BFA0-6E2A2C3FE24A.png|Recess School's Out (2000) Little Mermaid 2 Screenshot 2244.jpg|The Little Mermaid II Return to the Sea (2000) IMG 2028.PNG|102 Dalmatians (2000) IMG 2060.PNG|The Emperor's New Groove (2000) IMG 1916.PNG|Atlantis The Lost Empire (2001) Lady _Tramp_2_Screenshot_2055.jpg|Lady and the Tramp II Scamp's Adventure (2001) Vs170712-174.jpg|The Princess Diaries (2001) IMG 2121.PNG|Beauty and the Beast (1991, 2001) IMG 0839.PNG|Max Keeble's BIG MOVE (2001) IMG 2002.PNG|Monsters, Inc. (2001) vs180704-204.jpg|Cinderella II Dreams Come True (2002) IMG 2031.PNG|Peter Pan in Return to Never Land (2002) vs180704-206.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) IMG 2132.PNG|Snow Dogs (2002) 8BA4A180-0922-4722-B6D6-840DBF227921.png|The Country Bears (2002) IMG 2158.PNG|Lilo and Stitch (2002) IMG 2341.PNG|Signs (2002) Vs180310-047.jpg|Tuck Everlasting (2002) 15431716-F751-4463-85E4-2CDAFA9FC22B.png|The Rookie (2002) Vs170711-020.jpg|The Santa Clause 2 (2002) IMG 2329.PNG|Treasure Planet (2002) Special Edition (LK).png|The Lion King (1994, 2002) 101_Dalmatians_2_Screenshot_2182.jpg|101 Dalmatians II Patch's London Adventure (2003) IMG 2049.PNG|The Jungle Book 2 (2003) Inspector Gadget 2 MPAA Credits.jpg|Inspector Gadget 2 (2003) IMG_2038.PNG|Piglet's BIG Movie (2003) IMG 2151.PNG|Stitch the Movie (2003) IMG 2375.PNG|The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) IMG 2006.PNG|Finding Nemo (2003) Atlantis Milos Return Screenshot 2398.jpg|Atlantis Milo's Return (2003) IMG_0829.PNG A7370764-822C-4BDB-BE98-267489FA9930.png|Cold Creek Manor (2003) WALT DISNEY RECORDS THE LION KING (1994, 2003).jpg|The Lion King (1994, 2003) (Special Edition) IMG 2310.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) D7D8A06F-4051-49C4-80C0-12E0255A75CF.png|Holes (2003) 1B3FF55C-2461-4BC6-95E8-6B44821317CE.png|Teacher’s Pet (2003) George of the Jungle 2 MPAA Credits.jpg|George of the Jungle 2 (2003) Vs180709-002.jpg|Desino (2003) IMG_1787.PNG|Brother Bear (2003) Vs170712-280.jpg|The Haunted Mansion (2003) IMG 1953.PNG|Home on the Range (2004) Vs180311-009.jpg|Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen (2004) Vs180331-001.jpg|Around the World in 80 Days (2004) Vs170712-180.jpg|The Princess Diaries 2 Royal Engagement (2004) Picture_2959 (1).png|The Lion King 1½ (2004) 6E08F72F-906D-4CA3-B407-7E62575C1FA9.png|Miracle (2004) Vs170711-032.jpg|Lorenzo (2004) SAM 0341.JPG|Mickey, Donald, & Goofy The Three Musketeers (2004) Aladdin Screenshot 2708.jpg|Aladdin (1992, 2004) IMG_1903.PNG|The Incredibles (2004) Vs171217-002.jpg|One by One (2004) IMG 2334.PNG|National Treasure (2004) SAM 0100 (1).JPG|Mickey's Twice Upon A Christmas (2004) E9B7963E-E128-4796-9B9E-46E3D93A1544.png|Ice Princess (2005) Mulan_2_Screenshot_2347.jpg|Mulan II (2005) IMG 2040.PNG|Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) Vs180315-002.jpg|Herbie Fully Loaded (2005) IMG 2234.PNG|Sky High (2005) Vs180310-049.jpg|The Pacifier (2005) vs180704-221.jpg|Tarzan II (2005) IMG 2161.PNG|Lilo and Stitch 2 Stitch Has A Glitch (2005) IMG_1859.PNG Mickey Mouse The Movie Final Credits.png|Mickey Mouse the Movie (2005) IMG 1899.PNG|Chicken Little (2005) 066D4C10-5CBF-43B5-BE8F-B0E83BC7FFE3.png|Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) AA299682-0766-4832-B38B-96CC8EC7A74D.png|The Chronicles of Narnia The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe (2005) Vs180315-011.jpg|Glory Road (2006) Bambi 2 Screenshot 2147.jpg|Bambi II (2006) IMG 2143.PNG|Eight Below (2006) Vs170712-149.jpg|The Shaggy Dog (2006) IMG 2319.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Man's Chest (2006) Vs180709-004.jpg|Invincible (2006) Brother Bear 2 Screenshot 2173.jpg|Brother Bear 2 (2006) Vs170711-027.jpg|The Santa Clause 3 The Escape Clause (2006) IMG 2351.PNG|The Little Matchgirl (2006) Credit22.jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989, 2006) Vs180210-002.jpg|The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993, 2006) Fox Hound 2 Screenshot 2053.jpg|The Fox and the Hound II (2006) vs180704-231.jpg|Disney Princess Enchanted tales Follow your Dreams (2007) IMG 1892.PNG|Bridge to Terabithia (2007) Cinderella 3 Screenshot 2200.jpg|Cinderella III A Twist in Time (2007) F32AB057-5973-4E5C-8BFB-8E6DAA37B919.png|Meet the Robinsons (2007) IMG 2322.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean At World's End (2007) SAM 0093 (1).JPG|Enchanted (2007) Howtohookupyourhometheatermpaa (1).png|How to Hook up your Home Theater (2007) IMG 2337.PNG|National Treasure Book of Secrets (2007) Vs170712-383.jpg|Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert (2008) Angrybirdsseasonsmpaa.png|Angry Birds Seasons (2008) Vs180315-027.jpg|College Road Trip (2008) Tinkerbell 2008 Screenshot 2318.jpg|Tinker Bell (2008) D25CB0F9-0511-4F03-A7BF-274604B872D8.png|Bolt (2008) Vs170712-328.jpg|Bedtime Stories (2008) Vs170712-477.jpg|Race to Witch Mountain (2009) IMG 2016.PNG|Confessions of a Shopaholic (2009) IMG 2291.PNG|G-Force (2009) Vs180321-001.jpg|Jonas Brothers: The 3-D Concert Experience (2009) IMG_1977.PNG 10AF7F1B-1135-40B3-9104-B9E350B4DEE2.png F0315A1A-3179-43DA-95F9-6811B162FFA1.png Toy Story Screenshot 2416.jpg|Toy Story (1995, 2009) White Bird The Movie MPAA.png|White Bird The Movie (2009) Steven.png|White Bird The Movie: Stop Birds (2009) Vs170712-259.jpg|Prep & Landing (2009) Princessandthefrogmpaa (1).png|The Princess and the Frog (2009) |-| 2010–present= IMG 2327.PNG|The Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010) Prepandlandingoperationsecretsantaiatse.png|Prep & Landing Stocking Stuffers Operation Secret Santa (2010) Vs170712-413.jpg|Tick Tock Tale (2010) SAM 0147 (1).JPG|Tangled (2010) IMG 2019.PNG|Tron: Legacy (2010) Shan.png|White Bird The Movie: Snow Angry (2010) Grumpaa.png IMG_3229.PNG Vs180315-024.jpg|Prom (2011) IMG 2314.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean On Stranger Tides (2011) Vs180709-001.jpg|The Ballad of Nessie (2011) SAM 0061 (2).JPG|Winnie the Pooh (2011) IMG_3051.PNG IMG_2882.PNG Vs170712-261.jpg|Prep & Landing Naughty vs. Nice (2011) Calvyn's Pictures 007 (2).JPG|The Lion King (1994, 2011) WALT DISNEY RECORDS ATLANTIS THE LOST EMPIRE (2001, 2011).jpg|Atlantis The Lost Empire (2001, 2011) IMG_3224.PNG IMG_3226.PNG Vs170712-481.jpg|Tangled Ever After (2012) vs170712-240.jpg|Beauty and the Beast (1991, 2012) 3-D Avengers 2012 Screenshot 4263.jpg|The Avengers (2012) MPAA Monsters Inc..png|Monsters, Inc. (2001, 2012) Paperman-disneyscreencaps.com-1348.jpg|Paperman (2012) Calvyn's Pictures 003 (1).JPG|Wreck-It Ralph (2012) IMG_3043.PNG Hunchback of Notre Dame Screenshot 2715.jpg|The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996, 2013) IMG_3235.PNG Calvyn's Pictures 009 (2).JPG|Planes (2013) The_Little_Mermaid.JPG|The Little Mermaid (1989, 2013) IMG 2285.PNG|The Fifth Estate (2013) IMG_3174.PNG Frozen Screenshot 3042.jpg|Frozen (2013) IMG_1840.PNG|Robocop (2014) D1FA9849-C876-4E68-A6BB-85F416F9C47C.png|Million Dollar Arm (2014) IMG_3044.PNG|Captain America The Winter Soldier (2014) IMG_0854.PNG IMG_3202.PNG|Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) IMG_1861.PNG|Tennage Muntant Ninja Turtles (2014) Planes Fire & Rescue MPAA (5).JPG|Planes Fire & Rescue (2014) November_2014_407 (1).JPG|Vitaminamulch: Air Spectacular (2014) Big Hero 6 Screenshot 5999.jpg|Big Hero 6 (2014) Neverbeast (1).png|Tinker Bell and the Legend of the Neverbeast (2015) Vs170712-374.jpg|Frozen Fever (2015) Cinderella2015mpaa (2).png|Cinderella (2015) IMG_2187.PNG|Avengers Age of Ultron (2015) Tomorrowland Screenshot 3889.jpg|Tomorrowland (2015) IMG_2191.PNG|Ant-Man (2015) Star Wars VII Force Awakens Screenshot 4121.jpg|Star Wars Episode VII The Force Awakens (2015) Zootopiampaa (3).png|Zootopia (2016) JungleBookCredits (2016).jpg|The Jungle Book (2016) Alice Through Looking Glass Screenshot 3374.jpg|Alice Through the Looking Glass (2016) IMG_2195.PNG|Captain America Civil War (2016) Bfgmpaa 1.png|The BFG (2016) Petes Dragon Screenshot 3071.jpg|Pete's Dragon (2016) vs170712-471.jpg|Queen of Katwe (2016) Angrybirdsmoviefindingdorympaa.png|Angry Birds & Finding Dory (2016) Mickey Mouse 2016 MPAA.png|Mickey Mouse (2016) Doctor Strange Screenshot 3384.jpg|Doctor Stranger (2016) Moana Logo credits.png|Moana (2016) Rogue One Screenshot 4004.jpg|Rogue One A Star Wars Story (2016) Beautyandbeast2017mpaa.png|Beauty and the Beast (2017) IMG_2184.PNG|Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017) Pirates Caribbean Dead Men Tell Tales 2017 Screenshot 3815.jpg|Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Men Tell No Tales (2017) IMG 2209.PNG|Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Despicableme3mppa.png Vs180703-001.jpg|Olaf's Frozen Adventures (2017) Star Wars Last Jedi 2017 Screenshot 4543.jpg|Star Wars Episode VIII The Last Jedi (2017) A Winkle In Time 2018 Screenshot 3274.jpg|A Wrinkle in Time (2018) IMG 2213.PNG|Black Panther (2018) Counterfeit Cat MPAA.png|Counterfeit Cat (2018) Bea The Movie MPAA.png|Bea the Movie (2018) Winnie the Pooh and Piglet Too MPAA.png|Winnie the Pooh and Piglet too (2019) WALT DISNEY RECORDS ATLANTIS SHAN YU'S REVENGE (2022).jpg|Atlantis Shan Yu's Revenge (2022) IATSE Episode 1 1957-present IATSE Alternate Logo.jpg|Walt Disney Pictures Movie (2006) IATSE 300.png|Blood (Die, Blood, Dead, 2001) IATSE Gravity.png|Mom's Rocket (1994) IATSE Frozen.png|Boymom Split Boy (2016) IATSE Carrie.png|Gru (2006) Category:Logo Timeline Wiki/Other Category:Cinemas Category:1939 Category:Cinema